You Need Me To Stitch You Where?
by Smudge93
Summary: Sam has an injury and Dean has to stitch it - only problem is where the injury is!


Sam was an injury that needs stitched, in a very delicate area, Dean has issues.

--

I Need To Stitch You Where??

Dean wiped his hand over his face and bent over his brother, needle in hand. "The things I have to do for you brother sometimes. Ok deep breath…It's just a gash that needs stitching Dean, you can do this. You've patched your brother up a hundred times or more…it's just another gash."

_Yeah, but why'd it have to be there?_ He stuck the needle into his brother's skin.

Jo had fetched the water that Bobby had asked her to get and walked into the room where Bobby and Dean had taken the injured Sam.

She stopped at the sight in front of her. Bobby was gone, Sam was unconscious and seemingly stripped from the waist down, and Dean was sitting on the bed at waist level with a first aid kit on the table next to him, leaning over his brother.

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna have to do this. Christ this is long." He looked up at his brother. "Couldn't have been a coupla inches smaller there bro?" He looked up to Sam's face. "God that sounds so bad, especially considering where my hands are at the moment. I meant shorter…nope that doesn't sound good either…not so damned tall…so that the thing could've got you on the stomach or hell even a vital organ would have been preferable…well maybe not that vital organ…'cos then I think I'd a had to leave you to bleed to death…this is as close to that line as I am ever gonna get…and I mean ever. Can't believe I'm having to doing this…here. Thank god you're out cold…don't think I coulda handled this with you awake…think the word you were looking for there Dean was coped…yeah coped…definitely not handled…we ain't handling anything Dean."

_Shut up Dean, s__titch him, and then get the hell out. God I need a drink_.

Dean was chattering to himself to keep his mind off how close his hands actually were to what he would consider his brother's most vital organ.

Jo felt the giggle rise in her and she cleared her throat noisily. "Bobby said you needed more water." She tried to look past Dean to Sam. "What are you doing to your brother? Is he…is he naked?" She feint horror in her voice.

Dean flushed; his face instantly scarlet from the roots of his hairline to his chin. He would thank Bobby for sending Jo in with the water later.

He didn't think this night could actually get any worse. They had been chasing a black dog and it had managed to get Sam down and claw him near a rather delicate area, the same area Dean was now having to carefully stitch. He sure as hell didn't need Jo watching him, although the thought briefly entered his head that he could torture his brother with the fact that Jo was helping when he woke up.

"Just leave the water and get out ok."

"What was long Dean? You sounded a little jealous there?" Jo was loving this.

"The gash the claw made…it's long…would you just leave the damn water Jo…and get out!"

"Ok, but if you need me to hold anything just shout ok?" She laughed as she headed to the door.

"Oh, you're hilarious…out!" He could hear Jo's laughter all the way down the corridor.

He was torn between doing a neat job considering the area that this injury was in and just getting it done. He took a deep breath and just concentrated on the task at hand.

--

Bobby smiled as Dean walked out, went behind the bar and downed a quarter of a bottle of whisky in one go.

"Finished?" Bobby smirked at him.

"Yeah, and without Jo's help…thanks for that."

"Anytime."

--

Sam woke with a feeling of rather too much fresh air around parts that don't normally get too much fresh air. He was grateful that at least he seemed to have a sheet over him.

"What the f…" He tried to sit up but the pain 'cos him to quickly drop again. "Dean!"

Dean's head appeared round the door, and then his brother strolled over to him and plonked himself down on the other bed. Sam noticed the half-empty whisky bottle in his hand.

"How you feeling?" Dean's words had a slight slur to them.

"Sore. Are you drunk?"

"Nope…but I'm getting there. Trying to blot what I had to do tonight from my mind little bro'" Sam tried to sit up but Dean pushed him down again. "If you bust those stitches I sure as hell ain't doing that again. So just lie still."

"Stitches? Where?"

"The ones that are two inches to the right of me ending up with a sister."

"WHAT!" Sam lifted the covers and looked down. "You mean you had to stitch me…there?"

"Near as damned as made no difference." Sam's look of horror made Dean start to laugh. "Hell I used to change you all the time when you were little what's you problem?"

"My problem is I'm not little now." Sam face was burning.

"Yeah well its all relative isn't it Sammy. Not that much has changed. Believe me." Dean chortled evilly and took a swig from the bottle.

"You looked?" Sam could feel the colour flushing his face.

"Well I sure as hell can't sew with my eyes closed! Wasn't a picnic for me either bro, you know! I think we're both scarred for life."

"Well next time just take me to the damned hospital."

"Maybe I'll just leave you to bleed next time eh? There wasn't time and what; you'd prefer that I'd let a stranger touched you there instead of me?" Dean realised how that sounded the minute he said it.

"Dude, could you sound anymore gay?" Sam smiled at him, starting to get the giggles.

"Do not!" Dean's face had flushed.

"Do so!" Sam was convulsing now at his brother discomfort.

"Fine, next time…I _will _let you bleed to death."

"Fine."

"Fine." Dean couldn't resist it. "Anyway it wasn't just me…I had a little help."

Sam's giggles stopped instantly. "What? Help? Who?"

Dean was loving the panic in Sam's eyes.

"Jo."

"Jo saw me naked? _**Jo!**_"

"She stopped by to…hold things for me!" Dean grin was of the shit-eating variety and he flicked his eyebrows at his brother.

"_**She what…you **__**let her what?!"**_

"It's ok, don't pull something…god please _don't _put something. I didn't let her do anything…I chased her but I think she knows why I call you 'little' brother now and it's nothing to do with age." Dean shook with laughter.

"Jerk."

"Bitch…hey you nearly were."

Sam wished he had something other than a look to throw at his brother.


End file.
